


When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [86]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform, smoaking biliionaires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: A reporter thinks she knows the true story behind Tommy, Oliver and Felicity's relationship. Tommy makes a rash decision and finds himself on the receiving end of Felicity's loud voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. New readers to the series are always welcome and appreciated, but please be aware, this is not an Olicity story with occasional sex with Tommy.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of this series. Your comments and kudos help feed the muse. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 22/86. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 8\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 9\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 10\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 11\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 12\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 13\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 14\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 15\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 16\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 17\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 18\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 19\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 20\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 21\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 22\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86)  
> 23\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 24\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 25\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 26\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 27\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 28\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 29\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 30\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 31\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 32\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 33\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 34\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 35\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 36\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 37\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 38\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 39\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 40\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 41\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 42\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 43\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 44\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 45\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 46\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 47\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 48\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 49\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 50\. Three (Part 13)  
> 51\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 52\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 53\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 54\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 55\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 56\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 57\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 58\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 59\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 60\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 61\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 62\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 63\. William (Part 29)  
> 64\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 65\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 66\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 67\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 68\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 69\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 70\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 71\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 72\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 73\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 74\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 75\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 76\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 77\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 78\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 79\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 80\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 81\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 82\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 83\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 84\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 85\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 86\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

“She’s been asking about you all night,” Thea said with concern as she handed him a business card. “She says she’s going to move forward with or without your cooperation.”

Tommy tapped the business card against his desk before standing up. He moved to the windows overlooking Verdant’s dance floor and the bar. He could see the reporter seated at the bar. She was a local television reporter and looked the part. Big hair, fake tits and a toothy smile. She wasn’t dressed for work, but for seduction. “Fucking reporters,” he muttered. “Did she say what story she’s working on?” He imagined it had to be about his dad. They were approaching the second anniversary of the Undertaking and it was only a matter of time before all the news networks were talking about it twenty-four hours a day.

“Maybe it’s not about Malcolm,” Thea said reading his mind. “She could be here to ask you about rebuilding CNRI in Laurel’s honor.”

Tommy turned around to face his sister. He rose a skeptical eyebrow, “You really believe that?”

Thea’s shoulders sagged, “No, she’s gotta be here to talk about dear old dad.”

Tommy straightened his tie, “I better go talk to her. How do I look?”

Thea smoothed her hands over his lapels, “Handsome as always.” She kissed his cheek, “I wish you’d let me share the public side of being a Merlyn. It’s not fair that you have to face it alone.”

“Hey,” he held his little sister’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, “being Malcolm’s child in the public spotlight is a burden I never want you to share. It’s bad enough we share it in private.” Tommy kissed her forehead, “And, I’m not alone. I’ve got you.”

“Just smile your pretty smile and tell her, no comment,” Thea said seriously.

“That’s the plan.” Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, “Tell her I’ll be right down.”

He watched Thea descend the staircase and casually lean against the bar to speak with the reporter. The woman glanced up at Tommy’s office and waved. She couldn’t see him, but she rightfully suspected he was watching her. “Fuck my life,” he muttered out loud.

Tommy took a deep breath before he stepped out of his office. As soon as the door closed behind him he assumed his devil may care posture and panty-melting smile. He waved and shook hands as he moved through the club. He sent drinks to the tables of a few regulars and casually flirted and posed for a few photos with the members of a bachelorette party. It took him fifteen minutes to make it to the bar. “Susan Williams,” he grinned, “what brings a girl like you to a place like this?”

“Tommy Merlyn,” she extended her hand for him to shake, “it’s good to see you again. As for your club, I decided to come here since you haven’t returned any of my calls.”

Tommy did his best impression of an amused laugh, “Most women would take the hint, when a man doesn’t call back, it’s because he’s not interested.”

“I’m not most women, Tommy,” she ran a finger across his knuckles. “I’m good at my job because I don’t take no for an answer.”

He withdrew his hand and squared his shoulders, “I’m sorry to disappoint you Susan, but whatever questions you have about my dad, the earthquake and what I knew and when I knew it, my answer is going to be the same, no comment.” He signaled one of the bartenders, “Jimmy will take good care of you tonight. Have a good evening.”

She grabbed his bicep and rose from her stool, “I’m not here about the earthquake or your dad.”

He narrowed his eyes, “You want a quote about Laurel Lance?”

“Not particularly,” Susan batted her eyes.

“I’m busy, Susan,” Tommy said coolly, “why don’t you just ask your question and I will give you my standard answer.”

“Are you sleeping with Felicity Smoak?” she asked.

Tommy was caught off guard and cursed himself because he knew his face betrayed him. He wasn’t expecting a so-called serious reporter to ask him a question he was used to deflecting from the paparazzi. “No comment,” he said before he stalked away.

Susan followed after him and he whirled around, “I thought you were a serious journalist, not  a gossip columnist. Show some self-respect.”

“I don’t care about your sex life,” she shouted over the music. At his incredulous look, she shrugged, “Well, I do, but only in so much as it pertains to this – are you secretly running Queen Consolidated?”

Tommy laughed, “I run Ollie’s club. Oliver Queen runs QC.”

“Except he dropped out of four colleges, spent five years shipwrecked on a deserted island and you have an undergrad degree from Harvard and your MBA from Stanford.” She stepped closer, “You’re a prince who lost his kingdom and a best friend who is in way over his head. Word is, Oliver didn’t come home with all his sanity intact. One would think you should be running the billion-dollar multinational corporation and he should be here flirting with the customers where he can’t do any real harm. Is Oliver Queen your puppet?”

Tommy shook his head and stepped backwards, “We’re done here.”

“Don’t you want to know the story I’m going to run with tomorrow on the six o’clock news if you don’t convince me that I’m wrong?” she shouted at him.

Tommy’s mind raced as he tried to think of a way to shut Susan and her line of inquiry down. He took hold of her elbow and steered her in the direction of the bathrooms. It was the quietest part of the club that was still public. If he couldn’t talk his way out of this, he needed plenty of witnesses for Plan B. “Tell me your story, because that’s exactly what it is, a story,” he said calmly.

“After the earthquake, Moira Queen went to jail and Oliver Queen disappeared for five months, but he was allegedly in charge of QC during his absence. In that time, you were a frequent visitor at Iron Heights. Felicity Smoak, a QC employee, was a frequent visitor to your apartment during that time. You were also spotted around town doing what most casual observers would call, dating. Oliver Queen returned from his trip abroad and promoted Felicity Smoak to be his executive assistant out of nowhere. As far as I can tell, you introduced them. She continued her visits to your apartment, but eventually Oliver joined you. When Thea Queen was abducted last year, Oliver put you temporarily in charge of QC for a board vote.” Susan recited as she ticked points off on her fingers.

“The key word there was, temporarily,” Tommy said firmly. “As soon as Thea was released, I signed the company back over to Ollie. Queen Consolidated is his business, not mine.”

“Felicity Smoak is your girlfriend and Oliver Queen made her his assistant so she could act as your intermediary. You all moved in together and told the world you’re all just friends when really you and your girlfriend are controlling Oliver Queen,” Susan said smugly.

“You think that I’m a Svengali?”  Tommy asked incredulously. If the situation wasn’t so serious, he’d be laughing at the absurdity of anyone thinking he had any control over Oliver Queen. “I don’t even know where to start. Felicity Smoak and I are friends, but we are not dating,” the well-practiced lie easily rolled from his tongue. “Oliver Queen might not have graduated from college, but he’s far from stupid. He was raised by Robert Queen and Walter Steele is his step-father. You can bet he picked up a thing or two from them. He takes his job as CEO very seriously. He works hard for his company to be successful for its investors and employees.”

“You haven’t dated in two years,” Susan responded.

“What?” Tommy’s brain scrambled to switch gears from the accusation of him mind controlling Oliver.

“Since you were sixteen years old, you haven’t ever been subtle about your dating and sex life. Even when you started dating Laurel Lance, you did it publicly. After her death, it’s like you’ve become a monk. I find that hard to believe. You haven’t been seen publicly dating someone because you’re secretly dating your best friend’s secretary so you can run QC for him without anyone knowing.”

“Like you said, Laurel died,” his eyes became moist, “and I haven’t gotten over it.” Laurel’s death still felt like a knife to his chest. He would never get over her death, but he had been able to fall in love again. He hoped Susan had enough compassion to believe that he might still be heartbroken.

“You broke up with her shortly before her death,” Susan folded her arms across her chest, “don’t bullshit me. You haven’t been seen dating anyone because you’re hiding who you're dating because you don’t want the board of QC or its investors to know that it is actually being run by a Merlyn.”

If Susan thought he was a Svengali, he needed to remind her that he was only a vapid playboy. It was looking more and more like he was going to have to go with Plan B. “When exactly would I have time to date? I work late nights. I sleep all day,” Tommy answered. He gestured towards the club and then stepped closer to Susan. He put his lips close to her ears, “I can walk up to almost any woman in this club and ask her to join me in my office. I don’t have to wine and dine women in order to fuck them. I’m not sixteen anymore. I know how to be discreet.”

Susan turned her head so their lips were almost touching. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was rapid, “Prove it.”

Without hesitation, Tommy kissed Susan. He used every technique he knew to muddle her thoughts and make her question everything she believed. He might be in a committed relationship, but running a night club kept his flirtation skills razor sharp. He knew how to seduce a woman without even touching her. One way or another, he would get Susan to drop her story with a kiss. The pieces she was putting together were way too close to the truth. He had run QC the summer Oliver had been gone. Oliver had made Felicity his executive assistant to help him with both jobs. Oliver ran most major decisions involving QC by Tommy. Susan was right, the board and investors wouldn’t be comfortable with a Merlyn having so much influence over the company. Oliver and Felicity had worked hard to get QC back on financial track after the Undertaking. They were planning on announcing the termination of all their military contracts. Felicity had just been named the new head of Applied Sciences. This was the absolute worst time for Oliver to be accused of being controlled by Tommy and his secret girlfriend.

He broke the kiss, opened his eyes and stroked Susan’s cheek. Her eyes had lost focus and her lips were swollen. She closed her eyes, “Wow.”

Tommy wiped his thumb across his lip and smirked, “I’m not dating Felicity Smoak. I would take you back to my office, but I have a long-standing policy of not fucking reporters.” When he did date, he did have a no reporters policy after he briefly dated a reporter while he was at Stanford. She was looking to make a name for herself and thought he could give her inside info on his dad’s company. She quickly lost interest in him when she realized that he didn’t have a relationship with his dad. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to find someone who I can take back to my office.” He brushed his lips against hers and huskily said, “It was a pleasure, Susan.”

He gave her one last dashing smile and disappeared back into the flashing lights of the club. He was grateful for the darkness and the loud music because it hid his shaking hands. He ducked into the storage room to get control of himself. He grabbed a bottle of scotch from a shelf and took a long pull from it. He wasn’t sure if his tears were from the alcohol burning his throat or from kissing someone who wasn’t Felicity or Oliver. He hated how easily he could slip back into old roles. “Fuck,” he shouted and threw the bottle of scotch across the room. The bottle hit the wall and exploded in a hail of glass and booze. He slumped against the door and slid to the ground. He pulled his cell from his pocket.

_T to F &O: I need to talk to you. In person._

_F to T &O: Everything okay? Oliver’s in a meeting._

Of course he was. After business hours, in a meeting meant that Oliver was out on the street in green leather.

_T to F &O: We can talk later._

He couldn’t exactly say over text, I kissed someone tonight. Sorry.

_F to T &O: Okay_

 

“Is this what you needed to talk about?” Felicity asked angrily.

Tommy opened one eye to see Felicity hovering over him. Her hair was a wild mane and it was clear that she’d been crying. She was holding out her tablet. Tommy sat up and took the tablet from her. Oliver was leaning against their dresser with his arms folded across his chest. His jaw was ticking as he watched Tommy with appraising eyes. Tommy didn’t need to look at the tablet to know what had upset them. He cursed himself for not waking them when he got home at four in the morning. A young man had overdosed in the bathroom at the club and Tommy had spent the night answering questions for the SCPD. He didn’t close the doors of Verdant behind the last cop until three and then he had to close out for the evening. When he finally got home, Oliver and Felicity were sound asleep and he hadn’t had the heart to wake them.

He looked at Felicity’s tablet and was unsurprised to see numerous cell phone pics and videos of him kissing Susan Williams. He ran his hand over his face. This wasn’t going to be a fun conversation on two hours of sleep. He looked up at Oliver and willed him to understand, “I had to go with Plan B.”

“Plan B?” Felicity’s voice squeaked as she looked between the guys. “Is that supposed to mean something? Is this a code you two shared when you picked up girls together?”

Oliver dropped his hands to the dresser and leaned forward, “What’d she have on us?”

“She has a lot of the pieces but she’s not putting the puzzle together right, but it would be enough for us to have to answer questions we don’t want to answer and to stir up the board and investors. She said she was going to air the story tonight and wanted a quote.” he replied. “It was tactical.”

“Kissing another woman was tactical?” Felicity asked angrily.

“No,” Tommy said adamantly, “of course not.”

“You just said it was,” tears leaked from Felicity’s eyes.

“The photographs were tactical,” Oliver supplied.

Felicity’s brow creased with confusion, “You wanted to be photographed kissing another woman?”

“I didn’t want to, Felicity. I needed to,” he said rising from their bed. Tommy hated being the reason for the look of anguish and betrayal on the face of the woman he loved.

Oliver gently took hold of Felicity’s shoulders, “The photographs discredit her. She can’t go to air with her story after she’s been splashed across the tabloids and the internet kissing Tommy. She’s become the story. The kiss made the story go away.”

Felicity peered up at Oliver, “And you’re okay with him kissing other people?”

Oliver looked over Felicity to Tommy, “I hate it, but I understand why he did it.”

She pulled out of Oliver’s arms angrily, “Well, I’m not okay with it. I told you that I’m not okay with either of you fake dating to keep the tabloids off our back. I didn’t think I had to tell you that making out with other people is also unacceptable.”

“Felicity, I’m sorry. If there had been more time, I would’ve come up with something else – gone to our lawyers – something, but there wasn’t any time. I made the best choice I could,” he tried to explain.

“You kissed another woman, Tommy,” she said using her loud voice. “Suffice it to say, that was not your best choice.”

“That’s the thing, Felicity, I can’t tell the world that I’m in love with you. When a reporter comes to me and asks if we’re having sex as part of a plot to run QC without the board knowing that a Merlyn is at the helm, I can’t tell her the truth. I can’t say, actually, I’m in love with Oliver and Felicity and I’m having sex with both of them because we’re in a committed relationship. If I said, no comment, the story would be on the six o’clock news tonight. So, yes, I kissed her. I kissed her for all I was worth so it would be in the papers this morning and everyone could have a chuckle – there’s the Tommy Merlyn we know – there’s the man whore we expect. I did it to protect us.” His cheeks flamed with shame, “I felt sick afterwards.”

“Yeah, you look like you were making a huge sacrifice,” her face had gone red with anger. “I don’t feel very protected.”

“You can’t be angry about this,” Tommy said with disbelief.

“I can’t be angry?” she scoffed. “You bet your ass I’m angry.”

“What was I supposed to do? Let her break the story? Bribe her? Lock her in our basement for the rest of her life?”

She threw her hands in the air with frustration, “You’re not taking this seriously.”

Tommy looked to Oliver who stood silently observing instead of helping.

“Don’t look at him to help you. You did this to the both of us,” she shouted.

“I’m sorry that what I did hurt you,” Tommy said sincerely. He needed her to know that she was the only woman for him. He would sooner cut out his tongue than ever be the cause of her pain. “I would never cheat on you.”

Tears streamed down her face, “But you did.”

“No,” he said desperately. “Not in my heart.”

“God, did the girls you used to date believe you when you fed them that line?”

Tommy took a step back, “I’ve never used a line on you, not ever. I love you. I love Oliver. I made a choice that I thought was our best option. For the rest of my life, I only ever want to kiss you and Ollie.”

Felicity picked up her tablet and stared at it, “I knew that both of you had a history of lying to women when I started this. Oliver is a terrible liar. I know when he’s lying or withholding truth. I told myself I could live with it, because his lies are about his time away and I understand why he struggles with it.” She looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes, “Your lies are so much more dangerous. I keep looking at this kiss and I believe it. I believe you want to ravish her. How can I ever trust your kisses when I know what convincing liars they are?”

“Please,” Tommy begged, “don’t say that. I have never lied to you. Not with my words. Not with my lips. Not with my body. I love you with everything I am.”

“His eyes are closed,” Oliver said without lifting his eyes from the tablet he held.

“What?” Felicity asked him.

“His eyes are closed in every one of these photos,” Oliver said. “Has he ever kissed you like that and closed his eyes?” Oliver stroked Tommy’s cheek, “He never closes his eyes when we kiss. His eyes don’t lie.” Oliver looked back at Felicity, “That’s how I know the kiss in that photo is the lie.”

Felicity grabbed Tommy’s hand and dragged him into their bathroom. She put a comically large amount of toothpaste on his toothbrush and handed it to him, “Don’t forget your tongue.”

Tommy took the toothbrush and vigorously brushed his teeth and under Felicity’s watchful eyes. When he rinsed his mouth she handed him a cup of mouthwash. He swished it around in his mouth and gargled for good measure. She handed him a second cup of mouthwash after he spit. He raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? What’s next? Bleach?”

She narrowed her eyes at him and held out the cup of mouthwash, “Trust me, I thought about it.”

He took the cup from her and swirled, gargled and spit. He looked at her and waited for her next move.

Felicity took his hand and led him back into their bedroom where Oliver looked way too amused by the situation. Felicity stood facing Tommy. She shook out her arms and rolled her head on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay,” she tilted her head up at him, “kiss me.”

“This feels like a test,” Tommy said warily.

“That’s because it is,” Felicity replied.

Tommy put one arm around her waist and pulled her in close. He dropped his forehead to hers and gazed in her eyes, “Felicity Megan Smoak, I love you.” His lips brushed against hers and he gently sucked on her lip. Felicity responded and Tommy set out to prove to her that she was the only woman he ever wanted to kiss. His eyes remained locked on hers as he tried to convey all of his love and desire for her.

Felicity gentled their kiss and she stepped away. Her cheeks were flushed and she was slightly breathless. She patted his chest, “Okay.”

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, okay. I believe you.” She smiled at him, “Don’t do it again. Ever.”

“We’re okay?”

“Yeah, that kiss was tactical.” She squeezed his bicep, “I need coffee. You should really get some sleep.”

Tommy watched Felicity walk out of their room. There had been a moment when he feared that he was about to lose everything. He looked at Oliver, “Thank you.”

Oliver pulled Tommy in close and kissed him slowly. He pressed a final soft kiss on Tommy’s lips and smiled, “Minty.”

Tommy laughed and moved to get back into bed. Oliver took hold of his wrist, “I share those lips with one person and one person only. Plan B is officially retired, for both of us. Okay?”

“Okay, Ollie,” Tommy agreed. “I won’t do it again.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep,” Oliver kissed Tommy chastely.

“Come back to bed,” Tommy tugged on Oliver’s arm. “Just until I fall asleep.”

“Okay,” Oliver agreed.

Tommy slipped back into his spot on the bed and shifted towards the middle so Oliver could lay down. He had just settled into Oliver’s arms when Felicity returned to their room. She crawled across the bed and spooned Tommy from behind. As he drifted to sleep in their arms, he knew it was what forgiveness felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> The posting schedule next week will be a bit off. On Monday, I will post the next installment of Infinite Love. On Tuesday, I will post my submission to the Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-a-Thon.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
